Lucy's Secret's
by Salamander108
Summary: Lisanna is back the usual only Makarov sends a group of mages to school and let's just say Lucy is going to have fun keeping her secret a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Lisanna is back the usual only Makarov sends a group of mages to school and let's just say Lucy is going to have fun keeping her secret a secret.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lucy's Pov:<strong>_

I'm happy for the guild especially for Mira and Elfman because Lisanna is back but I feel kind of lonely. I mean the guild doesn't notice me, I feel like a replacement. They have been ignoring me for 2 months. I wouldn't have mind it if she was supposedly dead most of their lives, I understand. Oh well. Just as I was going to stand up and leave I heard master come out, so I looked up and he had a serious expression. Oh did I mention Natsu kicked me out of the team because I am weak. When I'm not. Complete opposite actually. "Ok brats listen up. I want Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Lisanna and Lucy to go to Stoneybridge. While you are there you will attend school but investigate a problem the town is having. Their farm animals are been attacked and some pets are going missing. On one farm the farmer found an unusual paw print. You leave in 2 hours. Oh and no fighting and try to fit in." Master said.

"Master you know that is impossible for us, maybe Lucy will fit in but not the rest of us." Erza stated. Wow she actually noticed me.

"Well if that is the case have fun." Yea right.

"Master what about magic can we use it?" I asked, this caught the others attention. All agreeing with a yea or something like that.

"Now the headmistress said you can." He said and I left to pack. I wonder if there are and of my kind out there? Oh well.

**_~TIME SKIP_**

I got to the train station before everyone and bought my ticket not theirs because well they ignore me so they can shove dynamite up their asses. Next was Erza then Gray, Lisanna and finally Natsu and Happy. They all bought their tickets and we had to wait five minutes. As we were sitting down I sat in my own compartment which the others didn't notice. Yea we are a family. The train ride was 4 hours and most of the time I was listening to the others conversation which all they were saying is how weak I am and that I don't deserve a family. When the train stopped I ran off towards the moors when I got there I dropped to my knees and started to cry because everything has finally caught up. All my feels I have been hiding, I let them out. There and then someone came out of nowhere. It was are girl about my age with shoulder-length dark brown hair, wearing a green tie and light fray shirt, black trousers and black shoes and a new looking shoulder bag but what intrigued me the most was her scent. I slowly stopped crying. When I did I looked at her. "Wolfblood." Was the only thing that came out of my mouth. Her eyes widened in shock and possibly fear.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I'm also a Wolfblood. I'm on you territory, aren't I?" I replied/asked.

"Yes you are."

"Sorry it's just I'm on a job with my...team? Oh I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Stellar Mage and Wolfblood." I said.

"So your not the only Wolfblood, my name is Maddy Smith."

"Actually, my comrades are humans/mage. Anyway you don't mind if I stay her?"

"Well have to ask my parents first. Come on."

"Ok. I hope I'm not troubling you at all." I stated as we started to run to her house. We ran 4 miles till we got to her house. We entered and her parents were sitting at the dining table.

"Hi mum dad. This is Lucy she is here with her comrades doing a job." Her parents gave me a confused look. Oh yea I my scent.

"I'm a Wolfblood I just want your permission to stay on your territory." I stated.

"Oh well as long as you don't give the secret away and tell you friends the same. I am Emma Smith and this is Daniel Smith."

"Thank you and they aren't really my friends anymore, plus they are human/mage. And sorry in advance if the destroy half the village." I stated.

"What do you mean by not really your friends anymore, destroy half the village and mage?" Mr Smith asked.

"Well they haven't spoken to me in 2 months, on most jobs they destroy a lot of things and we have magic. Like me, I'm a Stellar mage." I said as I showed them my keys.

"Well ok. If you want you can stay here till you need go." Mrs Smith said.

"Ok it you don't mind. I should find my comrades to see if they actually noticed my absence though they probably haven'-" My sentence was cut off from an explosion. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. I leave them for 20 minutes and they are already fighting" I said as I ran towards the explosion with the Smiths telling me to stop as they followed. When the other members were in hearing "NATSU! GRAY! YOU ARE BOTH SO DEAD!"I scream at the top of my lungs the others all turn towards me.

"What how did you get over there so quickly." Natsu asked.

"I see what she was say. What I want to know is how she isn't wolfing out like we normal?" Maddy said.

"HOW. I. GOT. THERE. SO. FAST! AS SOON AS WE GOT OFF THE TRAIN I RAN AFTER HEAR WHAT YOU SAID." At this point people began to gather around to see what the explosion was. "You two were fighting weren't you, Natsu? Gray?" I asked in a menacing tone the to boys began to back away and so were the villages. "When Master hears about this he is going to flip. Have fun finding a place to stay."

"Lucy are you coming?" Maddy asked as she walked up to me.

"Yea. Oh and Natsu, Gray have fun facing Erza's rathe." They both paled. Maddy and I walked off with her parents. "I am so sorry about them. They just don't know when to stop." Maddy and I ran off who knows where. As we were running we heard screams. Maddy had a horrid look on her face. I on the other hand recognised the screams to be Natsus and Grays and fell on the ground laughing my ass off. The other people who heard it had the same expression as Maddy. They looked at me as if I was crazy. "What?"

"People are screaming and you laugh." Maddy said.

"Look those screams I recognise anywhere. That's Natsu and Gray been punished by Erza for destroying part of the village. By the sound off it Erza is going easy on them." I explained as we ran off again. "Oh and I need to enrol in school. So do the others but could you help me but leave the others alone if you want to stay sane." She agree. We walked for a bit then went to her house, explained to her parents that I have to go to school, went to sleep. I woke up around 7am and went down stairs ate breakfast then Maddy and I ran to school about half way we met up boy with blond hair and wearing the same uniform as us.

"Hi Rhydian. This is Lucy. She is a Wolfblood. Lucy this is Rhydian he's also a Wolfblood." She introduced us.

"Hi. Nice to meet you, Rhydian."

"Nice to meet you." I checked the time it was 7:55am.

"Well shit we have 5 minutes." We all sprinted off. When we got to the school I saw so many kids and a group looked rather familiar. Red head, pink head, dark blue head, white head and a blue cat. "Great." Rhydian and Maddy turned to me and saw me glaring in one direction. They follow the direction.

"Oh the other new kids we should talk to them." Rhydian suggested.

"Hell no. If you want to stay sane don't get involved with them." I warned him. He gave me a look as if say what are you talking about. "I am in the same guild as them and I don't know how I'm still sane. But they...use people." I said the last sentence with a sad tone and smile.

"Oh I understand. Did the use you?" All I could do is nod. "How?" He asked, Maddy now focused her full attention on me.

_"Sign _they used me as a replacement. Then the white headed girl came back from 'the dead' as Natsu likes to say. When she was just in a parallel world called Edolas." I said as we walked past the group. Natsu looked at me. I glared at him. "So about the farm animals begin attacked and the pets going missing. Do you know if their is you a wild one?" I would have said the name but with Natsu and his enhanced hearing I couldn't.

"Maybe. Well we have to find out. Oh two of our friends know the secret." Maddy told me. I nodded.

_**Natsu's** **POV:**_

"Well it looks like Lucy has new friends. She has abandoned us and she glared at me." I told the group. They all nodded in agreement. "Did we do something wrong?" I asked as we walk to the front office. We got enrolled and went to class.

_**Lucy's POV:**_

"Hey Rhydian, what does Mr Jeffries teach?" I asked.

"He teaches history and archaeology mainly the constellations."

"Ok class quiet down. This lesson I am going to teach you about mages. Can anyone tell me which type of magic has something to do with the stars and planets?" Jeffries asked. I put my hand up and I was the only one. One of the boys I believe his name is Jimmy laughed saying nobody know that answer. "Yes miss Heartfilia."

"A Celestial mage or the Celestial dragon slayer." I answered.

"True but what does the Celestial mage use or how do they summon their spirits? Anyone besides miss Heartfilia?"

"They use keys but if they are advanced enough they won't need the keys. The dragon slayer also uses key but can do the same as a normal dragon slayer."

"How do you know all of this, Miss Heartfilia?"

"I'll show you." I got my keys out of my bag and held them up. "I'm a Stellar mage well Celestial mage."

"Wow who knew mages were still around."

"You know there are 5 other mages in this school. Natsu Dragneel known as Salamander, Erza Scarlet known as Titania, Gray Fullbuster the Stripper, Lisanna Strauss she isn't know that well because everyone thought she was dead and Happy the cat well exceed but if you include my spirits then you have 20/21 mages." Just as I finished Loki came out of his gate. The class screamed as I laughed. "Hey Loki. Guy met Leo the lion, leader of the 12 well 13 Zodiac and the womanizer. What are you doing here?"

"Sting from Sabertooth is he and he is looking for you but Minerva is here too." My eyes widened in fear and I am sure the class noticed because they went completely quiet.

"Ok tell the others not that they would care if Minerva tried to kill me again. Why are they looking for me?"

"They said something about Yukino."

"Ok don't tell the others. I'll be back."

"Wait. Lucy we are coming with you." My new Nakama said as they followed me. I followed Loki. When we reached the front of the school there stood Sting and Minerva.

"What do you Sabers want?" The others flinched at the tone I used and what I called them.

"Look Fairy I don't like this anymore then you do but Yukino wanted you to have these since you treat your spirits look humans."

"They are humans just immortal and with a bit extra and their own world." Sting gave me Yukino's keys "Where is Yukino anyway?"

"Master Jemma killed her for defending me and Rouge. That damn bastard. Look can I ask a favour *I nod* can you report to Makarov about this so Jemma is brought to justice?"

"You didn't have to ask but can we also be friends not enemies." I say as tears fall. Sting nod as does Minerva then we go back to class. When we get back to class I, who is still cry and shaking from rage walk straight to my chair ignoring to questions. Maddy and Rhydian tell them to leave me be when a puff of pink smoke appears and disappears Virgo stood there.

"Princess punishment? 'NO' Princess what has you in a mood that you want to kill Master Jemma?"

"Virgo when I see him I am going to rip he apart!" I growled in a murderous voice. My veins start to show.

"We will take her to cool her down sir." Rhydian and Maddy say simultaneously. They rushed me out without waiting for Jeffries answer and took me to the dark room. "Lucy calm down." But I think off Yukino, the guild ignoring me, calling me weak and insulting me spirits. "Rhydian it's not working."

"Lucy think of Jeffries in his underwear." Rhydian told me. I laugh including Maddy and Rhydian. After 5 minutes of talking we went back to class, Maddy went in first and told everyone to leave me alone. Just half way through the class I sensed dark magic. I froze trying to recognize the magic signature. Zeref. I put my hand up. "What's wrong Lucy?" Rhydian asked.

"Yes Lucy." Jeffries asked straight after Rhydian did.

"I need t-" I was cut off when the door slammed open. A guy with black hair and a black cape entered. _Well shit. _I jumped up and stood in front of the class, they all looked at me like I was crazy. "What do you want Zeref?" I asked him with a tone that I don't use often.

"Well where have I seen you before?"

"Oh on Fairy Tails Sacred island that Acnologia almost destroyed if it weren't for Marvis." I hissed. _Where is Team Natsu? _"Zeref you need to leave now."

"Why should I leave." Just as he finished his sentence Team Natsu arrived.

**"Zeref you need to leave now!" **Erza growled. "Lucy we need to talk after this."

"Yea well that depends if we get out of this alive and if we do it depends if I want to talk to you and I'll contact master. **Zeref leave now!" **I growled. He just signed said fine but this isn't finished. "Great Fairy Tail has one more enemy." We all went back to class had ten minute before break. Maddy Rhydian, Shan, Tom and I all went to the dark room.

"Who was that Lucy?" Tom asked me.

"That was Zeref the Dark Wizard." I told them. "I am surprised the my comrades were that slow."

"A dark wizard?"

"No The Dark Wizard. He is someone that most people come across don't leave alive. That was the second time I come across him and made it out alive. I need to contact master." I pulled out my lacrima and channelled my magic energy through it. After 2 minutes Mira's face showed up. "Hey Mira, can you get master? It's urgent." She nodded and masters face showed.

"What can I do for you, my child?"

"Master Zeref showed up and so did Sting and Minerva. Master, Master Jemma killed Yukino for standing up for Sting and Rouge. Please do something." I told him, his face showed anger and sadness.

"I'll tell the council about this and Angel." He told me.

"Ok Master. Well say hi to those who either noticed I'm gone or did speak to me. See you soon. Maybe." I said and stopped channelling my magic through and because of the distance it used up a bit to much magic energy I almost fell on the floor if it weren't for Rhydian catching me. "Thanks."

"Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded then the bell went. "Are you able to get to class?" I shook my head, saying no. He and Maddy helped me to class. When we entered everyone starred at us. I saw Jimmy and his mates, the 'K's and Team Natsu.

"Luce what happen?" Natsu asked.

I glared "Oh so now you care, and yet when I went on my solo missions came back half dead you all laughed." I growled "All you cared about is been the strongest team in Fairy Tail. Natsu you lied so many times to me. Saying that you won't ignore me like my father, Jude did. YOU FUCKIN LIED." I screamed the last sentence and my body started to glow _**(A/N She has a second power that she sealed away) **_when the glow died down she had a golden star on the side of her eyes. "You know Team Natsu, I never was weak I just sealed my real powers away the day my mother died. You remember the myth of the Ruler of the Stars." They nod "The Ruler of the Stars is real and I know that because I am the Ruler of the Star." I told them then the teacher came in and told us to sit down and we did.

_**~TIME SKIP~**_

School just finished and Maddy, Rhydian and I were at our lockers when Team Natsu came behind us. We turn around. "What do you want Team Natsu?" I asked.

"Lucy we need to talk." Natsu said. Well what happened to Luce.

"Why don't you go running back to Lisanna. You can't use me as a replacement. Not anymore. I won't let that happen again and I have new Nakama ones that won't betray me like you and the guild did. I won't nothing to do with you."

"Wait Lucy we made a mistake and we want you back on the team. I mean you are powerful." Erza said.

"Wow you want me for my power. Go shove some dynamite up your ass." I started to growl.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisanna is back the usual only Makarov sends a group of mages to school and let's just say Lucy is going to have fun keeping her secret a secret.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lucy's POV:<strong>_

"Look if you only want her for her power then I suggest you leave now." Mads told them. They look unhappy but they still won't give up I know that for sure.

"What happened to you guys. What happened to Fairy Tail. All I every wanted was to be excepted. Maybe I should leave Fairy Tail." I said the last part in thought.

"You could stay here. _Sniff sniff. _Rhydian, Lucy do you smell that?" Maddy said/asked.

"Wild wol..." I cut myself off when I remembered that Team Natsu was here. I sprinted off using my 'wolfie powers' as Rhydian likes to say. I heard Natsu say to the others that he has never seen me run so fast and that not even he could match. Hehe. I ran to the oval and found a group of year 7's and one of the teachers surrounded by a small pack of wolves (Wolfbloods). The group and teacher were telling me to get out of here but I didn't instead I ran much faster. I jumped in front of the teacher and years 7's with my arms spread wide.

"Look you maybe new but I told you to leave." Mrs Russell yelled at me.

"_Sign _Shut up, Miss" I said in a low tone. The teacher and students were taken aback. Especially when I start to advance towards the Alpha of the pack. "You know a pack of wolves ain't gonna scare me." I told them.

"Are you insane?" Mrs Russell yelled.

"No I'm not." I said and started to growl. "Open gate of the golden bull, Taurus." I called him out.

"Mistress you booody is as beautiful as noooormal."

"And you are still a perv." I replied. "knock them out. Open gate of the Lion, Leo. _Poff _ Hey, Loki."

"Hello my princess, I will get to work." I said and knocked out the rest. "Princess may I take you out on a date?"

"Still a womanizer and do you want me to tell Aries." I threaten. Loki turns pale.

"No I beg of you no. Don't be the death of me." He says so dramatically.

"Loki return now." I told him in a annoyed tone he leave. "He never gives up" I mumble as I turned to the ones I protected. The kids were to scared to stay standing and the teacher was shaking. I walked towards them and knelt down by the kids and hugged them. Just them Maddy, Rhydian, Tom and Shan came rushing out. "Kids your fine now. Miss are you okay."

"Yea, but how are you not afraid?" She replied/asked. I looked at her with sympathy cause she is shaking like crazy.

"I have had a horrible life and it will only get worst I bet." I responded in a soft tone. The Wolfbloods were waking up and the teacher and students bolted except Maddy, Rhydian, Shan and Tom they all stood back and let me handle this. We all went home, had dinner, showered and went to bed. In the morning Mads and I did are normal routine and ran to school along the way we met up with Rhydian and we got to the schools gate when we heard a lot of commotion. We look at each other and nodded saying lets see what is going on. When we got there we saw Natsu and Gray fighting. "_Sign _NATSU, GRAY ERZA IS COMING!" I shouted the both froze and went white.

"Erza look we're best mates!" Gray exclaimed.

"AYE!" Natsu agreed.

"And Happy #2." I exclaimed and then burst into laugh and Natsu looked at me.

**"Lucy what do you want!"** He growled.

"Oh so now you take notice of me, _Natsu. _After all you are a big fat liar." I said.

"Oh and how is that?" He asked. Everyone was wondering what was going on.

"You want to know, fine. What happen to we will never sell out our Nakama. The We cry together, laugh together, fight together talk. Huh Natsu. Phantom Lord attacked because of my selfish father and you lot would never give up to make sure I didn't lose my happiness and freedom. When Acnologia attacked and Kain almost killed me by crashing my skull. When Minerva almost killed me at the Grand Magic Games. When Brain almost killed us. And Jellal at the Tower of Heavens and catching me after Jose kidnapped me I jumped. WAS ALL OF THAT JUST AND ACT. You used me." By now I was in tears. The whole school looked at us, mostly me because they found out how many times I have almost been killed. "And when the 8 dragons from the Eclipse and Edolas. What else is a lie besides using me as a replacement for Lisanna." Now I was on my knees bawling. "I have always been alone. Mama died. Papa hates me and also died and now I have no family. Yukino was killed. Gildartz is never around. The maids would have a new job. Michelle is got." My eyes start to go yellow and my veins go dark but I don't stop it. Everyone can see and start to back away but Mads, Rhydian, Tom and Shan. Even Gray and Natsu back away.

"What's happening to her?" Gray asked in fear. I start to breath harder and start to sniff the air. When I do that Mads and Rhydian do as well but without been noticed. All I can smell is 3 Wolfbloods in the woods.

"Well you want to know what's up with her. Well she has hidden her emotions for too long and can't control the wolf." Mads said _she is going to expose herself _"She is a Wolfblood which is half wolf half human but most people mistake us for Werewolves. I guess they are based off of us." _Oh shit. _

"What do you mean by us, Maddy." Maddy and Rhydian freeze and go pale.

"Huh. They _pant _mean that _pant pant..._" I can't finish my sentence because someone attacked me from behind. I look behind to see someone I didn't want to see again. Angel. "Angel what do you want?" I question.

"Oh my sweet revenge."

"From the Nirvana attack that Brain was conducting." I said then she smirked. This is going to be intense. "Shouldn't you be in jail, Angel?"

"What. Have you never heard of escaping."

"Well I would have thought you would go after Master Jemma? After all he is the one who killed your sister." He face went to sad then pissed off. She start to attack me with I am guessing a new magic since she doesn't have any more keys/contracts. I dodge the attacks and turn into my wolf (Golden fur with a tinge of and the constellations on my back. I also had my guild mark on my right paw. A couple of scars from when I was a lone wolf.) Angel looked horrified. I charged at her and bit her arm then pounced on her. All of a sudden there was a huge golden light and all my spirits and the gods and goddess appeared. I changed back and stood in font of them. "This is part of my power." I started to glow and when it died down I was no longer in my uniform. Now I am wearing a dress that had the constellations on them. It went down to my feat but split in the middle. (Like the dress Lucy wears during the eclipse.) Angel is now cowering in fear. I, well, I vanish for 2 seconds and reappear in front of Angel and hit her pressure point. She fainted and I caught her since I am not mean enough to let her land on the floor. I pulled out my lacrima and contacted the council. When they showed up on the lacrima the head had a disgusted look on his face. "Sir, I have Angel would you please send some Ruin Knights as soon as possible?" I ended the sentence with a respectful bow. He nodded and sent the Ruin Knight including Doranbolt. They arrived thirty minutes later. "Hi Doranbolt or Mest which one would you like to be called?" I greeted and asked him. He said Doranbolt oh well. They left we went to form. Urgh Jeffries.

"Maddy we never got our answer. What did you mean by us?" Someone asked both Mads and Rhydian paled.

"All she meant was that um" Mads cut me off.

"I am also a Wolfblood so shut it."

**"You lot had better keep your mouth shout or you won't live to see another day." **I growled. Like literally growled like an animal that they ones who found out are scared shitless. We arrived at class and took our seats. Shan and Tom were in the front, then Mads sat between my table and Shan's and I sat next to Rhydian which I don't know why he isn't sitting next to Mads. Jimi was staring at me and it is getting creepy. Jeffries walked in and everyone quieted down.

"Ok class today I am teaching you more about magic. Ok well you all know the land of Fiore? Well that is a place of magic. They have magic guilds and a ruler that keeps them in order." He said and I laughed. Everyone looked at me. "Miss Heartfilia. What is there to laugh about?"

"Oh well it is actually the Magic Council."

"Oh and you know this how?"

"My guild Fairy Tail the strongest Legal Guild is the most destructive guild there is. And the 'Ruler' is the King of Fiore. the thing is that I over rule them both because of my birth right and there is a whole lot more then that."

"Oh and how is that. The only thing that can do that is the Ruler of the Stars."

"And you are looking at her." Just as he was going to say something the bell went. Mads, Rhydian, Shan, Tom and I went to one of the last farm that got attacked. We sniffed (Rhydian, Mads and I that is) and I pick up a scent. It is Wolfblood. "Guys over here. It is Wolfblood and probably wild too." I bent down and used Eolas. I searched for a couple of seconds and found the Wildblood. I stopped using Eolas and ran towards the Wildblood Rhydian and Mads were following me. As I approached the Wildblood I picked up my speed and changed. When I was close enough I pounced. we battled for five minutes when I snarled at it. It submitted to me and I told it to leave and it did. Mads and Rhydian arrived and were panting like mad. I decided to lay down and so did the others. "The Wildblood is gone and off of your property. I guess I will be leaving tomorrow." I said Mads and Rhydian look sad but Rhydian looks more sad which I don't understand why. I may have developed feeling for him but I am sure he likes Mads. **(A/N It has been two months that they have been there.) **Oh well.

"Lucy do you think that you would like to join this pack?" Mads asks me.

"I don't want to intrude anymore then I have. Mads." I said.

"Please I mean you can go but we don't want you to leave." Mads says and Rhydian agrees.

"Ok but do I have to leave Fairy Tail?" I say.

"No you don't have to leave them it's up to you."

"Well I might as well leave them they won't notice." I say and summon Virgo tell her to go to my apartment and get my stuff and tell the land lady that I won't be there and more. Then I get Loki and tell him to tell master I am leaving the guild but I'll keep in touch. After he leaves I fall on the ground crying. Rhydian comforts me but Mads left to tell her parents that I am staying. As I am been comforted by Rhydian with my face in his chest Natsu shows up.

"What did you do to her?" He asks.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Your my Nakama and people who hurt my Nakama pays." He replied.

"He did nothing", now go away." I tell him when Natsu leaves Rhydian lays me down so I have my head on his lap and my face in his stomach, he starts to say soothing things. Soon I am fast asleep still with tears coming down my face.

_**Rhydian's POV:**_

As she finished tell her spirits to do this for her, she fell on her knees crying. I walked over to her and pulled her into my chest. As I am comforting her the Natsu came out of nowhere.

"What did you do to her?" He asked as I went to say something I was cut off.

"Why do you care?" Lucy asked.

"Your my Nakama and people who hurt my Nakama pays." He replied.

"He did nothing, now go away." She told him after he leaves I lay her head on my lap and she goes to get comfortable and ends up with her face in my stomach. Soon she falls asleep still with tears falling down he face. I pick her up and ran to Mads. During her time here I started to develop feeling for her.


End file.
